clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
WaddleOn
#WaddleOn is a sketch comedy show made by Club Penguin. The first episode was published on July 12, 2013. They feature moderators such as Pinkyunicorn, Hockeyb01, Patague, etc. http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2013/07/new-cp-comedy-show-waddleon List of Episodes Season 1 *#WaddleOn Episode 1 *#WaddleOn Episode 2 *#WaddleOn Episode 3 *#WaddleOn Episode 4 *#WaddleOn Episode 5 *#WaddleOn Episode 6 *#WaddleOn Episode 7 *#WaddleOn Episode 8 *#WaddleOn Episode 9 *#WaddleOn Episode 10: Find Your Voice *#WaddleOn Episode 11 *#WaddleOn: Best of Season 1 Season 2 *#WaddleOn: Trick or Treat! *#WaddleOn... with Gary! *#WaddleOn: Operation Puffle Part 1 *#WaddleOn: Operation Puffle Part 2 *#WaddleOn: Operation Puffle Part 3 *#WaddleOn: Sidekick Search *#WaddleOn: Penguin Carols *#WaddleOn: Someone Like Me To Like Me *#WaddleOn Episode 21: Prehysteric Part 1 *#WaddleOn Episode 22: Prehysteric Part 2 *#WaddleOn Episode 23: Megg Takeover *#WaddleOn Episode 24: Behind The Scenes *#WaddleOn: The Phantom of Amazement Park Part 1 *#WaddleOn: The Phantom of Amazement Park Part 2 *#WaddleOn Episode 27: Biker Bunnies & Motor Bugs Cast Actors *Pinkyunicorn *Hockeyb01 *Patague *Wanderspud *Great Agent *Sophistikat *Puffleruffle *Alli Gatr *Amarelinho55 *1brazuca1 *1penguinbr *Chuchu Br *Rondinet *Roarindino *Cooki Rocket *L8tr Skater *Puff1e Dude *Flower Miss *Blingg Bird *Bella Bugz *Funni Dude *Scaredy Kat *The 4 Star *Dolly Button *Turbo Sharks *Painterbird *Mokkel3 *Beaui *Rookie *Gary *PH *Sensei *Dot *Rockhopper Characters This section is for all characters who are portrayed by moderators and appeared in the sketch comedy series #WaddleOn. *'Blacksmith Force'- a team of penguins who fix things by hammering them, like a guitar, for example. They wear Blacksmith Apron. *'Goldsmith Force'- the Blacksmith Force's counterparts. The Goldsmith Force fix valuable things, such as trophies. They wear Goldsmith Apron. *'Trees and Ornaments'- a running gag in two episodes where ornaments chased a tree, with the latter screaming "HELP!!!" and vice versa. *'Spirit of Song'- an angel-like figure who gives penguins the power to sing and speak, and not just use word bubbles, yet he does not sing well. *'Space Squids'- an alien race who like eating earthlings and pie. They wear the Space Squid Costume from the Hollywood Party. They have been known to hang out at igloos, the Pizza Parlor and Coffee Shop. Recurring Sketches *Earthlings *Blacksmith Force *Help! *Orange Puffle *Statue Roommates *Pookies Trivia *It was originally going to be called The Moose and Polo Show, but since Businesmoose left the game, it was reinvented as #WaddleOn. https://www.twitter.com/polofield/status/350003294019649536 *The show's title uses Billybob's catchphrase: "Waddle On!". *A new episode of #WaddleOn comes out every Friday on their YouTube channel and gets posted on the blog. While Season 2 episodes come out every Wednesday. **There was no episode on September 13, 2013, because Episode 10 is double length. Videos Season 1 WaddleOn Episode 1|Episode 1 Club Penguin WaddleOn - Episode 2|Episode 2 Club Penguin WaddleOn - Episode 3|Episode 3 Club Penguin WaddleOn - Episode 4-1|Episode 4 Club Penguin WaddleOn - Episode 5|Episode 5 WaddleOn - Episode 6|Episode 6 WaddleOn - Episode 7|Episode 7 Club Penguin - WaddleOn - Epsiode 8|Episode 8 WaddleOn - Episode 9|Episode 9 WaddleOn Find Your Voice - Club Penguin|Episode 10 File:Club_Penguin_WaddleOn_-_Episode_11|Episode 11 Club Penguin - WaddleOn - BEST OF Season 1|Best of Season 1 Season 2 WaddleOn - Trick or Treat!|Episode 1 Club_Penguin_-_WaddleOn..._with_Gary!|Episode 2 WaddleOn Operation Puffle Part 1|Episode 3 Club Penguin - WaddleOn Operation Puffle Part 2|Episode 4 WaddleOn Operation Puffle Part 3|Episode 5 WaddleOn - Sidekick Search|Episode 6 WaddleOn - Season 2 - Penguin Carols|Episode 7 WaddleOn Someone Like Me To Like Me|Episode 8 WaddleOn Episode 21 Prehysteric Part 1 - Club Penguin|Episode 9 WaddleOn Episode 22 Prehysteric Part 2 - Club Penguin-0|Episode 10 WaddleOn Episode 23 Megg Takeover - Club Penguin|Episode 11 WaddleOn Episode 24 Behind the Scenes! - Club Penguin|Episode 12 WaddleOn The Phantom of Amazement Park Part 1 - Club Penguin|Episode 13 WaddleOn Episode 26 The Phantom of Amazement Park Part 2 - Club Penguin| Episode 14 Sources and References Category:2013 Category:TV Series Category:WaddleOn Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:WaddleOn Season 1 Category:WaddleOn Season 2 Category:WaddleOn cast